O Salto Quântico
by Lab Girl
Summary: E Sheldon finalmente percebe o que acaba de fazer. Ele violou o próprio contrato. O documento de 31 páginas que estabelece os deveres de namorado e namorada. A forma segura de manter a relação dentro dos limites dele. De manter o controle sobre cada acontecimento.


**Título: O Salto Quântico **

**Autora: **Lab Girl

**Categoria:** TBBT, Shamy, 5ª temporada, cena perdida, humor, romance

**Advertências:** Spoilers do episódio 5x23, _The Countdown Reflection_

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos:** 1 – One Shot

**Completa:** [ x ] Sim

**Resumo: **E Sheldon finalmente percebe o que acaba de fazer. Ele violou o próprio contrato. O documento de 31 páginas que estabelece os deveres de namorado e namorada. A forma segura de manter a relação dentro dos limites dele. De manter o controle sobre cada acontecimento.

**Nota da autora:** Finalmente eu consegui terminar esta fanfic! Eu comecei a escrever depois da finale da quinta temporada e, bem, depois de assistir a premiere da sexta (em especial os episódios 6x01 _"The Date Night Variable"_ e o 6x02 _"The Decoupling Fluctuation"_), tive mais ideias que acabei acrescentando ao plot original. Pelo menos eu acho que o resultado final ficou bacana... assim espero.

* * *

**~ O Salto Quântico ~**

* * *

Sheldon sente os dedos delicados de Amy contra os dele... a sensação produzindo uma espécie de conforto que, se ele não poderia ter previsto, ao menos havia antecipado ao ter esse gesto - tocar a mão da namorada.

Tocar.

Encostar.

Não apenas isso, _segurar_.

Segurar a mão de Amy com a dele.

Ele tomou a iniciativa sem dar oportunidade a nenhum tipo de pensamento racional, como seria típico - suor, germes, a aparente tolice do ato - se bem que, em se tratando de Amy Farrah Fowler, a preocupação com germes naturalmente restaria descartada, uma vez que de uma pessoa quase tão preocupada com asseio quanto ele não havia qualquer risco de contrair as indesejadas doenças que sempre o forçavam a evitar qualquer espécie de contato físico com os demais humanos.

Mas, as outras hipóteses (o suor, a tolice do gesto) não estavam descartadas, e ele pode mesmo sentir os dedos já levemente escorregadios no início do toque - e são os próprios dedos dele que estão suando com o nervosismo imposto pelo lançamento de Howard Wolowitz rumo ao espaço.

Apesar do gesto - impensado, descuidado - Sheldon não se arrepende de ter tomado a mão de Amy. Agora está um pouco menos ansioso enquanto os olhos, que não desgrudaram nem por um segundo do televisor, assistem à imagem do foguete espacial transmitida pelo canal da NASA. Um dos membros de seu círculo social está dentro daquilo, rumo a uma expedição que será, sem dúvida alguma, inesquecível. Howard passará as próximas semanas admirando do espaço a complexidade e os engimas do universo, e, mesmo sabendo que o amigo não possui a mesma capacidade de apreciar e entender o significado disso, Sheldon, ainda assim, o admira pela coragem de entrar num foguete projetado pelos russos e lançar-se àquela empreitada.

"Vai com coragem, Wolowitz" ele murmura, ainda vidrado no televisor que exibe a imagem do foguete, minúsculo agora, quase entrando em órbita.

Ele sente por um momento os olhos de Amy sobre si, mas continua com os dele grudados na imagem da tv. O que ainda restava da sensação de ansiedade, para sua total surpresa, desapareceu. Completamente. Agora ele percebe nitidamente que a sensação de ansiedade foi substituída por outra. Algo mais suave... macio. Impressionantemente reconfortante. Como amaciante de roupas.

Mas é só porque o lançamento do foguete de Howard está transcorrendo perfeitamente bem, claro. Não tem nenhuma relação com os dedos quentes e macios debaixo dos dele. _Claro que não._

Em mais alguns segundos, a imagem no televisor vai ficando distante, cada vez mais distante até que o foguete desaparece.

E Sheldon finalmente percebe o que acaba de fazer. Ele violou o próprio contrato. O documento de 31 páginas que estabelece os deveres de namorado e namorada. A forma segura de manter a relação dentro dos limites dele. De manter o controle sobre cada acontecimento.

Só que ele, Sheldon Lee Cooper, acaba de agir totalmente fora dos parâmetros que ele próprio estabeleceu.

Não houve nenhuma queda de precipício ou penhasco envolvida, nenhum prêmio Nobel a ser recebido nem uma injeção contra gripe que invocasse um aperto de mão. Nada disso.

Ele simplesmente pegou na mão dela. De Amy Farrah Fowler.

_Ah, nossa!_

Bem, foi um mero lapso. Nesses meses de namoro ele não cometeu nenhum deslize, sempre agindo dentro dos parâmetros estabelecidos no Contrato de Relacionamento. Ao contrário de Amy, que vez ou outra se permitiu arriscar nos limites da espontaneidade e o surpreendeu com um beijo, ou com um abraço inesperado. Mas ele não pode culpá-la. Isso ocorreu geralmente em momentos de forte emoção provocada por atitudes dele como um bom namorado. Como presenteá-la com uma tiara, por exemplo.

Então, não é como se ele acabasse de cometer uma infração grave. Ele deixou passar os pequenos deslizes dela. Ela certamente fará o mesmo com o dele.

Olhando para o lado, finalmente, Sheldon se permite observá-la.

Para sua surpresa, Amy está olhando diretamente para ele. O que o faz tragar a saliva com certa dificuldade. Os olhos verdes dela brilham por trás das lentes dos óculos de grau. E ela tem um pequeno e travesso sorriso nos lábios rosados.

_Oh-uh._

Ele percebe, no exato instante, que ela não vai deixar passar em brancas nuvens o que acaba de acontecer. E, se ele for honesto consigo mesmo, algo precisa ser feito a respeito.

* * *

**~.~**

* * *

"Eu apresento a você o adendo à Seção 5 do Contrato de Relacionamento" Sheldon abre a pasta sobre a mesinha de centro na sala do apartamento de Amy.

Apesar da solenidade com que ele está lidando com o assunto, como sempre quando se trata de contratos e termos legais, ela é toda sorrisos. _Garotas!_, pensa Sheldon com seus botões.

"Prossiga" Amy meneia a cabeça, atenta.

Satisfeito, Sheldon prossegue na leitura.

"Acrescenta-se à referida Seção, _Dar as Mãos_, o item D: _Dar as mãos também é permitido quando qualquer uma das partes se encontrar em um momento de estresse que implique imediata necessidade de conforto emocional_."

Amy levanta a mão. "Eu concordo com a alteração. Mas, já que estamos discutindo acréscimos no Contrato, eu proponho que algo mais seja acrescido."

Sheldon franze o cenho. Ele não esperava por essa.

"E por que isso?"

"É notável seu esforço para adequar nossa relação a este novo estágio quântico" ela dobra as pernas e cruza as mãos sobre um dos joelhos. "Mas é digno de nota que, quando você segurou minha mão aquele dia, foi na frente de todos os nossos amigos."

"E?" ele estreita os olhos, ainda incerto de onde ela quer chegar.

"E daí que, creio eu, exibirmos de quando em quando um momento como aquele em público, pode ser tomado pelos observadores externos como uma prova consistente de que somos namorado e namorada."

"Eu continuo esperando uma conclusão" ele soa crítico.

Amy suspira. "Sheldon, há momentos em que é preciso mostrar para as pessoas de fora que somos namorados."

"Com que propósito?"

"Evitar mal entendidos, por exemplo. Como hoje de manhã, quando um dos estagiários de Neurobiologia me convidou para sair."

"O quê?" Sheldon fica indignado com a ousadia. "Você não disse a ele que tem um namorado?"

"Sim" Amy aponta o dedo para ele, solene. "Eu disse. Mas, se um dia ele nos vir juntos, seria uma ênfase ver-nos de mãos dadas. Assim não só ele, mas todas as demais pessoas irão saber que temos um relacionamento e ele não é de mentira."

Sheldon rumina a ideia. Não estava preparado para uma nova alteração no contrato. Passou a noite anterior pensando e elaborando o adendo àquela seção específica do documento. E agora Amy apresenta uma solicitação.

"Se quiser eu posso contratar um advogado" ela diz.

"Não será preciso" ele faz um gesto negativo com a mão. "Só preciso de alguns minutos para redigir mais um parágrafo."

* * *

**Vinte minutos depois...**

* * *

"Seção 5, _Dar as Mãos_, letra E: _Dar a mãos será permitido, ainda, em ocasiões especiais em que se fizer necessário às partes provar a validade de seu relacionamento perante terceiros_."

Ele desvia os olhos da tela do computador de Amy, arqueando as sobrancelhas e esperando pela concordância dela.

"Já que estamos falando em provar a validade do nosso relacionamento perante terceiros..."

* * *

**Quarenta minutos depois...**

* * *

"Seção 10, _Datas Comemorativas_, letra H: _No aniversário do primeiro encontro, o namorado deverá levar a namorada a um bom restaurante, perguntar a ela como foi seu dia, e as partes poderão se envolver em contato físico casual que terceiros possam interpretar como afetuoso/intimidade_."

"Ótimo" Amy sorri. "Estou de acordo com as alterações. Pode imprimir e podemos assinar."

"Espere. Eu tenho uma observação." Sheldon intervém, sarcástico. "Podemos alterar o título do documento para _Contrato de Paz e Amor – Vivendo como Hippies_. Que tal?"

Amy deixa passar a piada. Por óbvio ela está demasiadamente contente com as conquistas para se importar com a ironia do namorado.

Reconhecendo que foi vencido, Sheldon morde a parte interna da bochecha e manda imprimir as páginas com as alterações. A dele, originalmente planejada, e as que foi persuadido a fazer pela raposinha de Glendale.

Levando as páginas até a mesinha de centro, ambos sentam-se no sofá e Amy pega uma caneta para assinarem.

Depois de colocarem suas iniciais nas páginas e rubricarem no final, Sheldon abre a pasta dele e pega os selos notariais para oficializar o documento.

"Pronto. Contrato de Relacionamento devidamente alterado, revisado e assinado. Aguarde sua cópia pelo correio nos próximos dias."

Ela inclina-se e deposita um beijo rápido nos lábios de Sheldon.

"Amy!"

Ela apenas sorri, _a raposinha_.

Sheldon revira os olhos. Ele pressente que dentro de mais alguns meses vai estar acrescentando uma nova seção ao Contrato de Relacionamento... _Contato Labial._

* * *

**Obrigada por ler!**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas ^^**

* * *

**Minhas outras fanfics Shamy - t****odas podem ser encontradas no meu perfil ;)****  
**

*** O Catalisador Afetivo (PG)**

*** A Hipótese Pon Farriana (PG-13)**

*** A Manobra de Aceleração (PG-13)**

*** O Retorno do Parasita Alienígena (PG-13)**

*** O Teorema do Consenso (PG-13)**

*** A Revelação do Segredo de Victoria (PG-13)**


End file.
